disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anger
Anger is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated film Inside Out. He is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen that makes Riley feel angry whenever she needs to. Official Description :Anger feels very passionately about making sure things are fair for Riley. He has a fiery spirit and tends to explode (literally) when things don't go as planned. He is quick to overreact and has little patience for life's imperfections. Appearances ''Inside Out Anger is one of the five emotions controlling Riley Andersen's mind. He lives in her brain and works with the other emotions. When Joy and Sadness literally get lost in Riley's mind, he and the others have to keep Riley's head on straight until they get home. Next to Joy, he may be the most abrasive to Sadness. Anger is introduced when Mr. Andersen tells a young Riley that she can't have dessert if she doesn't eat her broccoli. He is enraged but calms down when Riley's dad says that the broccoli is an airplane. When Riley and her family move to San Francisco, Anger, along with the other emotions, is disappointed when he sees their new home and creates some negative memories. He lightens up when Joy starts coming up with ideas on how to decorate the place but is infuriated when they find out that the moving van with all of their belongings hasn't arrived yet. When Riley's dad leaves for work, Joy suggests that they get pizza. Upon realizing that there's broccoli on the pizza, Anger has a small outburst and claims that San Francisco has ruined pizza, much like the Hawaiians. When Sadness starts touching the memories, Anger is worried. On Riley's first day at her new school, Anger is skeptical (as always). Things seem to be going well until Sadness touches a memory once again, much to Anger's annoyance. The emotions start to panic and Anger attempts to help Joy get rid of the sad memory, but to no avail. Unfortunately, Sadness and Joy get sucked away along with the core memories and Anger asks if he's allowed to say ''"that curse word" now. While Joy and Sadness are on their way back to Headquarters, Anger, Fear and Disgust try to fix everything. They try tampering with the core memories and replicating Joy's behavior, but they find themselves unable to make her happy. And to make things worse, they can't seem to get rid of the notoriously catchy Tripledent Gum jingle. When Riley discovers that her friend Meg has replaced her on the hockey team, Anger causes her to feel betrayed and stop talking to Meg. Eventually, Anger gets a self-proclaimed brilliant idea - since Riley's happy core memories were made in Minnesota, Anger suggests that she should run away and return to her original home. Disgust and Fear do not approve of this plan, but Anger doesn't budge. Fear suggests that Riley should go to sleep, but when she wakes up because of a nightmare, Anger takes matters into his own hands and goes through with his plan. Fear asks if he's serious about this and he coldly implies that it's the only way to make Riley happy. They soon grasp that Riley simply can't afford to go back to Minnesota, so the scheming Anger makes Riley steal her mother's credit card, leading to the destruction of Honesty Island. On their way to the bus, Anger realizes that he's destroying Riley's mind and finally snaps out of his determination and exclaims that this is madness. He tries to stop Riley, but she cannot be controlled. The three emotions panic, but Joy and Sadness return to save them. However, a thick window separates them from each other and Anger desperately tries to break it using brute strength. When this fails, Disgust has an idea and starts insulting his intelligence. Anger gets aggravated and his head goes up in a huge flame which Disgust uses as a blowtorch to help Joy and Sadness climb through the window. Anger anxiously explains everything to Joy, but to everyone's surprise, she simply tells Sadness to take control of Riley. Sadness uses the remaining functional button to let Riley know that you sometimes need sadness to cope with difficult situations. Armed with this knowledge, Riley runs back to her parents to talk about her issues. Anger is impressed by this and presumably learns to accept Sadness as an important emotion. As Riley grows up, new core memories and Personality Islands are created (including a section of Friendship Island called "The Friendly Argument Section", which Anger is very happy about) and, with the updated console, Anger now has access to the entire curse word library. Anger gleefully yells: "This console is the -''" before being interrupted by a loud beeping noise as a result of Fear toying with the new buttons. During a hockey match, Anger admits mom and dad are pretty cool. Anger, along with the other emotions, continues to help Riley as she grows up. Riley's First Date? Anger returns in the short along with the other emotions. He is first seen giving an embarrassed (and generally, annoyed) look with his friends when Mrs. Andersen is using modern day slang to try to relate to Riley. Later, he demands that she ceases talking like that; which becomes his sole line in the short. Video games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Anger appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. In the Inside Out playset, he is immune to lava, enabling him to walk across fiery surfaces. Disney Parks Anger appears as an animatronic in the Inside Out pre-parade at Disney's California Adventure. He made his first live appearance in the new Disney on Ice show, Follow Your Heart which debuted on September 2, 2016. Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, his appearance is based on a brick. *When Anger gets infuriated enough, flames come out of his head like Hades from Hercules. *Anger is notably the only Emotion that does not have a visible nose. *Anger claimed that before this pizzeria in San Francisco served broccoli pizza, the Hawaiians ruined pizza by inventing the Hawaiian pizza, which is not true, since the Hawaiian Pizza was actually invented in Ontario, Canada. *During a stage where the Emotions all had human names, Anger was originally named Ira, short for Irate. de:Wut nl:Woede Category:Inside Out characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters